A Different Life
by Anime-Hottie
Summary: Kei and Mei meet for the first time at school. He thinks of her as a snorty little brat. she thinks of him as a cold hearted one. But what was their past like? Different...Not at all...In her story there was Kei's sotry...
1. Default Chapter

A Different Life  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Ok I had to delete the other stories. But I'm making this one!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't OWN any of these characters!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: The Meet  
  
Rei's POV  
  
"Yo Kai, do you know where Mariah is?" I asked.  
  
"No" Kai can be very cold sometimes...  
  
"Tysan? Do you know where Mariah is?"  
  
"Sorry Rei...I don't think I saw her...this morning..." Tysan, Tysan, Tysan, you can't hide a secret from me, you can't hide ANY secrets as the matter of fact...  
  
"Tysan...?" I said coldly. "I know you saw her. NOW SPILL!"  
  
"Umm...I can't tell...!" He looked at me but ran towards the teacher to go to the bathroom...  
  
"What a waist of my time..." I was sitting in the back of the class with Kai, Tysan and Tala in a 6 desk group. No one really dares to sit with us because we have the most power out of all, meaning money, we're scary in that kind of way but we don't let anyone get in our way. Of course we don't all have the most power but Kai is some what our 'leader', he's like the most popular guy out of the hole school plus he has the most money.  
  
Kai's POV  
  
Holy shit this is gonna be a bother...Rei is going after Mariah AGAIN!  
  
The door slide over and Mrs.Watari, our teacher, jumped.  
  
"Finally, you came to join us Mariah!" Mrs.Watari was walking towards the wet Mariah. I guess she was walking in the pouring rain... "Mariah? Are you ok? You're all wet! How about you wash up and get ready for class..." Mrs.Watari was like being our 'mother'; she always acted like that...  
  
Mariah nodded and walked out of the class room, she was looking down at the floor, and she always does that when she's crying.  
  
"What's with her?" Tala protested.  
  
"I unno, she probably fell or something. She's a cry baby." I said.  
  
"Don't EVER say that about her! EVER!" Rei was now standing up all red.  
  
"Whoa Rei, ok, ok, Jesus, you're protected today." I said coldly.  
  
"Is there something you want to share Rei and Kai?" Mrs.Watari asked.  
  
"Nope!" We both said at the same time.  
  
Mei's POV  
  
Oh my god! First day of school and I'm LATE!!! I can't find my homeroom class!  
  
I stopped at a classroom door and looked at the number at the top.  
  
"OH shit! It's 9:23!" I saw that there was a clock at the top of the door. I slid open the door and everyone stared at me.  
  
Tala's POV  
  
"OK so what should we do about this so called 'new girl' I heard she was transferred to here because of her father's business or something." I asked. After I said that we heard the door slid open and there was a black- haired girl that has crystal eyes that sparkles with a pinch of baby blue.  
  
"My god, s-s-she's hot!" I said to Kai. But it seems he wasn't listening to me  
  
Kai's POV  
  
Tala said something to me but I wasn't listening. I was more of paying attention to the new girl.  
  
"Oh! You must be Yoshitari! I'm your homeroom teacher! And I presume that you went to the principal's office yesterday so that means you shouldn't be late... Am I right?" Mrs.Watari questioned.  
  
"Umm...Well I suppose I shouldn't be late but you see I got lost in the school..." The black-haired girl answered.  
  
"Well that's reasoning. But be sure to be on time!"  
  
"Yes, Mrs..?"  
  
"Watari"  
  
"Yes, Mrs.Watari"  
  
"Okay. Now let's see where would you be sitting, there's nowhere to sit!" She knew we, the gang, didn't like to be bothered in our group.  
  
"What about over there?" She point to our table and we nodded at the teacher. Mrs.Watari let out a faint 'yes' and the black-haired girl came over...  
  
"I wonder what's with her..." She said "Oh! I forgot my manners, I'm Mei, and all of you are?" Mei asked.  
  
Tala stood up and took her hand to kiss it... "I'm Tala" He said politely. Oh my god.  
  
"Tala, do you really have to do this!" I mumbled. Rei also stood up and took her hands away from Tala's and kissed it... God! It's like now I have to do it too!  
  
"And I'm Rei"  
  
"And...Yeah you don't want to know me..." I said coldly, ignoring her.  
  
"Awww....Come on! I'll be your best friend...! I promise!" She bend down and looked at me with a sad face. I grunted and mumble "Kai..."  
  
Mei's POV  
  
I giggled. "Well nice to meet you all, and Kai?"  
  
"What?" He snap.  
  
"Awww... don't be so cold on me!"  
  
"Yeah, Kai don't be so mean to a pretty girl!" I heard Tala said behind me.  
  
Slam! The door slid and crashed against the wall it was in a second and a pink-haired girl stepped in. She was looking down at the ground and I think she was sobbing, poor girl...  
  
"Mariah! You joined us! Please sit down... Oh and I forgot! Kai, can you show Mei were her locker is? After class?"  
  
Kai grunted and I made a face at him making him do it...  
  
"Whatever" He mumbled. I looked around and every girl was looking at me like I was the goddess...! Weirdos....  
  
OK THAT'S THE END! Sorry for the short chapter... or I think it is...well anyhooz...CIAO! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED TO KNOW IF IT'S GOOD!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: A New Piano Player

A Different Life  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HIDY-HO!!! I'm BACK, BACK AGAIN! OK I'm hyper right now...hehehe! Well anyhooz... THE STORY MUST GO ON!!!! (Told ya I was hyper)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: A new Piano player.  
  
Mei's POV  
  
After homeroom Kai showed me that my locker was only 5 away from his that was a relive because I might not find my way around.  
  
"So...Kai do you...Well there is this dance party at Melanie's and I was hoping you would come with me!" I saw and girl with dark blue hair and violet eyes come up from behind Kai and asked him out. Oh! I get it now everyone was staring at me because they wanted my place because of KAI!!! I get it now.  
  
"No!...I'm busy that day..." Kai said coldly. The girl walked away fast with tears in her eyes. Aww that's cruel of him!  
  
"KAI, that's just mean! You big meanie! How could you just say 'NO!' to her like that?!?! I thought you were nice! Well...?" I stomped in front of him.  
  
"Well what? Mei you have no idea who you're talking to!" Kai was giving me bullshit.  
  
"Kai...Don't give me that BULLSHIT!"I shouted and everyone went quiet.  
  
"Mei, you're new and I don't to say this twice so listen up! I'm Kai! KAGARASHI!! My father is the most important man in JAPAN! Got it! So that makes MEEE the most important SON in JAPAN! Got it?" Kai was shouting in my face and I wasn't just going to let him walk all over me because of his 'dad'.  
  
I slumped my head to a side and said, "I don't give a rat's ass if you're the master of the universe! "With that answer I turned around to find my way to the music room.  
  
Kei's POV  
  
Everyone was starring at me and when she turned around I gave her a nasty look.  
  
"KAI I SAID IT ONCE AND I'M NOT GOING TO SAY IT TWICE! DON'T, GIVE, ME, THAT... BULLSHIT!!" Mei shouted without facing me. What the fuck? Who the hell did she see that!?  
  
"FUCK THIS SHIT!" I spat. I looked around and everyone was staring at me. "What the fuck do you want?" I couldn't believe that GIRL would say something like that to me...well maybe she doesn't know the Kagarashi family...I guess I'll have to make sure she does. I thought on my way to Music class.  
  
I walked in and found that Mei was a good flutist...I really don't play anything but I'm very good at most of the instruments. I played the flute, clarinet, alto sax, piano and the baritone quite well. But I didn't like the switching around so I play the Piano now.  
  
"All right class! This is the second term of Music and we have a new student! This is Mei!" She made Mei stand up to introduce herself to everyone.  
  
"Hidy-Ho! I'm Mei Yoshitari! And I'm a flutist and I also play the Piano!" She reacted like there wasn't a fight and it was a sunny day witch was pouring rain.  
  
"Well, since you play the piano and the flute why don't you show us your talent?" Our teacher wasn't really too happy that there was another piano player because we had only 1 piano and 3 players not including her.  
  
Mei played her piece and it was the most beautiful sound ever, she played a Mozart piece perfectly like she was the Mozart's daughter herself. I couldn't believe it, the music she played. I was one of the best players but now come to think of it maybe she is...I grunted at the thought.  
  
She stopped the piece and our teacher was delighted! She was smiling, that was odd I never saw her smile.  
  
Mei's POV  
  
Everyone was looking at me after I played my Mozart piece. I thought that they would be bored of it. I guess I was wrong! I stood up and walked to the front and curtsied.  
  
"Well done Miss.Yoshitari! I will be presenting you on the piano team!" She was all hipped up about it.  
  
"But, but what about the flute? I was thinking of being on the flute team but if you want me to be on the piano team I guess I could! But I have a question! Why is there only one piano? Isn't there a team?" I asked slumping my head to my side.  
  
"Well yes we have 4 piano players now but we don't have enough money to get 2 more pianos or 3!"  
  
"Oh..." I said thinking about what if I donated some money to get 2 more pianos.  
  
"Well class since we have another piano player over with! Let's go to our station and practice with your junior teachers! I will be working with the piano team again!"  
  
After music class Kai came up to me and said "Hey! Ok wait! I'm sorry about the fight before, ok?"  
  
"What fight? Oh THAT fight! That wasn't a fight that was just stupid childish fights!" I turned around to leave but he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.  
  
"I'm sorry! Ok! I don't usually apologize but here it is!" I hissed.  
  
"Whatever! OK! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" I yelled and walked away from him...  
  
'That was harsh' I thought. 'Oh well...'  
  
I met up wit Mariah at lunch with Rei and Tala. I was talking with Mariah about the Rei situation before Music, she was sorry she had dumped Rei. I told Rei and they got back together again. I sighed and thought 'Sweet Love, I wonder who my love would be...! Oh well!' I got home in my red, hot Lamborghini. All the guys where staring at me with their mouths opened wide.  
  
Kai's POV  
  
'Ugh...! FINALLY HOME!! I feel so tired after that so called 'fight''  
  
"Kai, Is that you?" Mom called out  
  
"Yes... Mom... I'm home" I mumbled.  
  
"Do you have work today? Oh and your dad won't be home until next week since his plain delayed and he decided not to come home today.  
  
"I don't have work today or tomorrow or Wednesday...Actually I think I am going to have the week off..." My mother stared at me for a while but then left to the kitchen. I went into my room dropped off everything and went downstairs to the training room.  
  
I worked out for about 2 hours and got bored.  
  
"This is gay there is nothing to watch on this T.V!!!" "Gay...Gay...Gay...Gay" I flipped threw the channels but then stopped at one and saw a familiar girl on the T.V. It was Mei!  
  
It was an interview about Mei and she was talking about her home and her father. The girl sitting in front of her was asking the questions. One in particular was "Do you like anyone at your school?"  
  
Mei thought of for a while and said "No, actually, yeah I like someone but not that much..."  
  
"Can we know who?"  
  
"Um... No. it's private..."  
  
'Damn' I thought 'I wanted to know and why the hell is she on T.V...? And why do I feel like I known her a long time ago... God I think I'm sick...' I touched my forehead and noticed it wasn't hot! 'Damn'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ !!OK THE FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVIEWD OVER AND I CHANGED SOME OF IT, THANKS TO THE FIRST REVIEWER!! *winks*  
  
Ok! That's the end! I'm sorry it short but at least it's a little longer then the other one ^.^!!! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! NOW!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3:An 18 Wheeler

Why is everything leaving me here to diiie,,

i feel soo lonely

i cant say gud bye...

for all those things we had toogether

everyday was so wonderfull

but now that u are gone

i cant think of anyything else but wat im going to do

SCREAM that i know is the thing to do

I cant bind myself from u

and i know everyday, everyone is around meeee

but these days but these times

i feel alone

everywere go is a picture of u

Blackneeesss faaalls into my hands

and i grow from the darkness


End file.
